


Buzzberry Lane

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Nostalgia Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dreams, Erik Is A Disaster, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hendrik Is Awkward, Hendrik Is Smitten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Jasper Is Best Jasper, Sibling Bonding, Slow-ish burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: A boy from the country moves into the empty house at the end of Buzzberry Lane.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Jade & Hendrik, Krystalinda & Jasper, Krystalinda/Queen Sharl | Frysabel, Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prince Faris/Emma | Gemma
Series: Nostalgia Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. on the road to heliodor

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:
> 
> My brain: just moosh all the au's together you know you want to

Back pressed against the cool dark soil, El peers up at the cloudless sky through a gap between his fingers. His outstretched palm warmed by the sun’s rays, he brings his second hand up to create a triangle of blue between his index fingers and thumbs. What a simple place the sky was; how he longs to escape to that one dimension of blue, if only for a brief moment.

His inner musings are broken by a bird passing overhead, neatly bisecting the triangle in its journey to get wherever it was going. Following its trail, his eyes land on the symbol adorning the back of his left hand: the symbol marking him as the Luminary. _Whatever that means_. He sighs slightly, lowering his arms to dig his fingers into the earth around him. The feeling of grass and buttercups sprouting beneath his fingertips gives him a bit of comfort that he’s still himself.

A shadow falls over him, then a slobbery tongue is licking his cheek. “Hey sleepyhead, get up! Amber says it’s almost time for you to go.” He squints at the upside-down image of Gemma, then grunts as he sits up, brushing the leaves out of his hair. Sandy barks excitedly, running circles around them and rolling in the newly grown grass patch. 

“Thanks for letting me know,” El mumbles, wiping the dog saliva off his face. “How’s she doing?” Gemma’s face falls, just slightly, but enough to tell him the answer.

“Oh, y’know how she is…” She dithers, nervously playing with the hem of her apron. “She’s… coming around. You should see the number of cookies she’s making for you. I think it’s finally passed the number of tissues in the rubbish bin.” El huffs out a laugh as he climbs to his feet, dusting off the specks of dirt clinging to his clothes.

“Yeah, that’s Mum for you,” he says fondly. Sandy barks again, staring forlornly at a bird perched in a branch high above. The bird chirps disapprovingly at them, fluffing its feathers. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of hay and flowers around him. He doesn’t want to forget this. “D’ya think people in Heliodor are nice?” 

Gemma hums, following his gaze out into the fields. “Lotsa people are nice, El. City folk may be weird, but it doesn’t mean they don’t want to be good people.” She draws a line in the soil with her foot, then pats him on the back. “Besides, you’ll have your other grandad and your big sis to help break you in. And you can always call us, too.”

“Thanks.” They stand in silence for a few more moments before Gemma’s phone pings, signalling a new text. “Well, I guess that’s my cue. I’ve gotta get my luggage from the house, see you at the station?” 

“Sure thing,” Gemma replies brightly. Then, “C’mon, Sandy! Let’s go get Cole.” With a final wave goodbye, she runs off toward the riverbank where all the local youngsters like to play. El turns and heads in the opposite direction, toward the base of the Tor. The winding dirt roads are unusually empty, with only the whistling of birds and the bubbling of the creek serving as background noise. He makes his way through town, weaving around grass-thatched houses, mossy stone walls and the occasional loose horse grazing on the side of the road. The smell of baked goods permeates the air around his house, cutting through the scent of grass and manure, and he takes a deep breath before entering.

Amber’s just finishing putting a second batch of cooled cookies into a large plastic bag when he steps into the kitchen. She gasps and sets the bag down in order to pull him into a hug, flour from her shirt getting all over him. “Look at you, all grown up and moving to the big city…” She sniffles a little, wiping her eyes with a tissue produced from her pocket. “It brings a tear to my eye, it does.” She tucks the second bag of cookies into the backpack sitting on the kitchen table, and pats the suitcase next to it. “All ready to go?”

El nods, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and slinging the pack around his shoulders. Amber gives him a big smooch on the forehead, to which he giggles and swats at her. “Stop it, Mum!” 

She pinches his cheek affectionately. “Would you rather I do this in front of everyone else?” At his bashful shake of the head she laughs. “Didn’t think so. Well, if you’re ready let’s head over. Train’s supposed to come soon.”

The two of them make their way to the train station just outside of town. A crowd of townsfolk are already there, waving and cheering. El blushes, ducking his head to avoid all the attention as he passes by. The steps up to the platform are cracked and overrun by weeds, with sunlight struggling to pass through the filthy moss-and-dirt covered skylights. Overhead, a large cobweb covered clock hangs from a rusty metal chain, its hands fixed permanently at the 1 and 3. Sitting on the rickety wooden benches are Gemma, Cole, and the mayor, with Sandy on a leash to keep from wandering off.

“Hi, El!” Cole pipes up, running over to him. El ruffles his hair affectionately. “You’ve gotta tell me all about your adventures in the city, okay?” Dunstan steps forward and holds out his hand to shake.

“Best wishes to you, son. Have a good trip, y’hear?” He leans closer and faux-whispers, “And maybe send some tourists our way, will you?” Amber gives him a look and he chuckles. “Just kidding, of course!”

Gemma hugs him next, bandanna slipping over her face a bit. “I’ll miss you a lot,” she says. “Maybe I’ll come visit when you’re all settled in, if that’s all right?” El smiles and tells her that that sounds fantastic. He leans down to give Sandy one final pat.

In the distance, a train horn sounds, the chugging of an engine getting steadily louder and louder. Amber reels him in, squeezing him tightly. “I know you’ll do just fine on your own,” she tells him. “But if you ever decide this whole Luminary business isn’t for you, you can always come back home.” The clinking of the wheels on the rail gets louder until suddenly the locomotive rushes past with a blast of air, brakes shrieking until it shudders to a halt, a door opening on the side to let passengers in. “Oh, and give some of those cookies to your new neighbors!” Amber adds in the moment of silence. “Got to make some good first impressions.”

“I will. Thanks, Mum. Bye, everyone!” El beams and gives a big wave before stepping into the train, the doors sliding shut behind him. He pulls his suitcase over to the window, nodding politely at the young woman with the fishing pole sitting nearby before glancing outside and waving again. The train blows its horn once more, the sound reverberating through the cabin, before it slowly starts to inch back into motion. The town fades into the distance as they start to trudge across the countryside, the hills and grassy plains morphing into a golden blur. 

_It’s easy to forget life’s burdens when watching the world go by_ , El thinks. A few brown-and-white spotted cows lift their heads as the train passes, tails flicking in the air. In the distance, a clump of slimes dots the riverbank. After a few more moments spent just appreciating the scenery, he turns back around and takes a quick glance at the car’s other occupant. She seems absorbed in her book, so El decides not to strike up a conversation and instead lets her be.

Curling his arms around the backpack in his lap, he rests his head on it as a sudden wave of exhaustion rushes over him. With a yawn, his heartbeat starts to slow of its own accord. _A nap sounds good…_ The steady click-clack of the train combined with the swaying of the car lulls him into closing his eyes. _Just for a little while..._

~

Someone’s shaking his shoulder. El startles, blinking awake as fluorescent lights dance around his vision. The young woman with the fishing pole is standing over him. “Heliodor Station is coming up,” she tells him. “Is that where you’re getting off?”

He jolts up, grabbing the overhead strap as his wobbly legs threaten to give out. “Oh, yes, actually! Thank you so much.” She smiles and nods as the train begins to slow, their bodies swaying with the motion.

“Of course.” The doors slide open, and the chatter of people fills the empty space. She looks at him for one long moment, smile still lingering mysteriously at the corners of her mouth. “Make sure you keep your eyes open, Luminary.” With that, she steps out and disappears into the crowd of people. El blinks away his shock before yanking his suitcase out from under the seat and hurrying out of the train after her, clutching the straps of his pack like a lifeline.

The station is much bigger than he thought it’d be; there are people packed in all around, and the ceiling is high and made of curved glass. A little overwhelmed, he follows the stream of people up the stairs, marvelling at the pretty tile murals and fancy metal benches. His awe doesn’t get to last long, however, because as soon as he gets to street level he feels the handle of his suitcase being yanked out of his hand. “Hey!” He shouts as a man takes off running with his luggage. He chases after the thief as fast as he can, slipping through the crowd of people and following the sound of yelling as the thief pushes his way through.

They get out to street level, where El can clearly see the man in front of him, but he’s already so far ahead that El starts to feel the creeping tendrils of despair. He chases after him, trying to run faster, but the gap between them isn’t closing…

That is, until the man suddenly tumbles to the ground, having been tripped up by a stranger in a green hood. The stranger rounds on him with a knife in hand, and the man scrambles to his feet before fleeing the scene, leaving the suitcase toppled on its side on the pavement. El approaches cautiously, still panting from the chase. The stranger sheathes their knife and turns to him.

“This yours?” His voice is thickly accented. El nods and bows his head.

“Yes, thank you so much. I-I just moved here and-” he takes a breath- “Well, that’s all I have.” The stranger nods understandingly. 

“S’ no problem.” He turns to leave, but El calls out.

“Ah, wait!” He maneuvers his backpack around, rummaging inside. “I don’t really have much money on me, but…” With a napkin he carefully extracts a cookie from the bag and holds it out to the stranger. “It’s snickerdoodle,” he says when he doesn’t immediately take it. “Baked earlier today.” 

The stranger takes the cookie after another moment of hesitation. “Thanks.” He pulls off his hood, and the first thing that strikes El is blue. His spiky hair is blue, and his darting eyes are blue, and the necklace that shows off just how nice his neck and chest are is blue-

El’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and out of instinct he takes a peek at the notification. It’s from Jade. **Where are you?** she’s asking. “Oh, shoot! I have to go,” he says, grabbing his suitcase from the ground. “Thanks again for your help!” He rushes off, hand grasping the handle firmly as he backtracks until he finds a sign that says where the parking lot is. From there, it’s only a few minutes until he spots Jade standing impatiently outside her car, long black ponytail swaying in the wind.

“El, is that you?” She asks, squinting at his face as he approaches. “My, how you’ve grown.” With long arms she pulls him into a quick hug, then opens the trunk for him to put his suitcase in. “What took so long?”

“I got robbed,” he responds matter-of-factly. Jade whips her head around to stare at him, hands clenched into fists.

“What?!” She cracks her knuckles. “What did they look like?” El immediately backtracks, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Someone helped me out.” Jade scrunches her nose but thankfully doesn’t look like she’s going to murder someone anymore. She’s a lot more intimidating than the last time he saw her; when they were toddlers she would play with him in the garden, dressed up in a purple princess dress and crown. Now her face is much more angular, black tank top and green shorts showing off the sleek muscle she’s been building at her job as a personal trainer. The one thing that hasn’t changed is her signature long ponytail that runs down the length of her back; has she even cut it since then?

“It’s my fault for not warning you. Thieves and pickpockets are common, especially at the station.” She slams the trunk shut and gestures to the car. “Alright, get in. Rab’s waiting.” 

As they pull out of the lot and onto the main road, El gazes at the city sights with wonder. A large stone fountain sits at the corner of the intersection, dwarfed by skyscrapers and apartment buildings as big as the Tor. Smaller, brick buildings with tiled awnings occasionally peek out between their larger cousins, faded signs and smudged windows a symbol of the past. People mill near storefronts and at the edges of crosswalks, while pigeons perch side-by-side on the traffic lights. 

It’s all a little claustrophobic to be honest, but as they drive away from the center of the city the buildings thin out, with more trees and houses passing by. Jade drives moderately safe, but too fast for what El’s used to (wagon rides). They pass a bus full of kids who giggle and wave before veering off onto the highway where El can take a good look at the skyline. The noon sun glints off all that steel and glass, making the buildings twinkle and glow.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Jade comments. She brushes a hair out of her face. “What made you decide to move all the way out here, anyway?”

El considers lying, but Jade’s offered to help him move in and has even bargained with her father to help him with the rent for the first year he’s living there. The least he can do is tell her the truth. Also, she’d know if he was lying. “Yggdrasil told me to.” 

Out of the corner of her eye she sends him a glance with one raised eyebrow. “The huge tree at the top of the Tor. Told you to move here.” El hums his assent. Jade shakes her head and exhales through her nose. “I knew you had a way with plants, but I never thought you’d be talking to them.”

“To be fair, it’s only that tree. And it said I’m something called the Luminary?” El frowns, still unsure of the meaning behind that. “I hope I don’t have to like, set stuff on fire or something.” 

“Well, if it’s arson you want a certain neighbor of yours will be delighted to help, I’m sure.” 

They take the exit off the freeway, passing a mall and a bunch of warehouses before finally entering the suburbs. Jade slows down as they take a right at a sign that reads **Buzzberry Lane** in pretty bronze letters. The first house on the right immediately catches El’s attention; it’s more like a mansion, with a long driveway winding up to a flashy green-and-red exterior. Two balconies and a purple trim make it simultaneously the fanciest and gaudiest house El’s ever seen. A pink plastic flamingo adorns the neatly trimmed lawn.

Two doors down, there’s a bulky man swinging a large styrofoam sword around on his driveway. Across the street, a more slender man is doing the same whilst sending passive-aggressive glances the other’s way. Both are wearing red capes like something out of a renaissance fair. The second man flicks his wrist in a parry that sends his shirt riding up and the first man nearly eats dirt as he stumbles and stares. Jade groans disgustedly. “Ugh, they’re at it again.” As they pass she rolls her eyes pointedly at the first man, who flushes but takes it good-naturedly.

Nearing the end of the road, Jade turns into the driveway of a small and simple house. **1020 Buzzberry Lane,** the little panel on the door reads. The front yard is a dirt patch, with weeds growing around the edges. “I told the realtors to leave the front alone, since I knew you’d want to make your own garden,” Jade explains. She grabs El’s suitcase from the back and lifts it without so much as a grunt, then produces a set of keys from her pocket. “Let’s go in, shall we?” 

The door is dark wood, and the walls are drywall with a knockdown texture. The inside smells faintly of cedar and paint; some of the floors are still covered in plastic to protect them from drips. The blinds are halfway shut, keeping the interior somewhat dim. El takes a peek to the backyard; it’s mostly soil there as well, with a few patches of grass springing up here and there. From the kitchen a clanging noise comes, then a low grumbling. “Rab, we’re back,” Jade calls in that general direction. A few more metal sounds, then El’s grandfather peers around the corner, a huge grin on his face.

“Och, laddie! Ye’ve grown up!” He totters into the room, using his cane to point at them instead of its intended purpose. “How’ve ye been out in Cobblestone, hm? Amber treating you well?” 

“I’ve been just fine, grandad,” El replies with a smile. Rab makes a face at him.

“For the last time, just call me Rab!” He twiddles his moustache. “Oh, how proud Eleanor and Irwin must be to have such a fine young lad as their son. Oh,” he perks up. “Jade and I brought some housewarming gifts for you. I was putting some of them away when you arrived.” He waves away El’s thank you nonchalantly. “It was all the lassie’s idea, she thought you might not have much to start with.” 

“It’s only a couple boxes,” Jade deflects, averting her eyes. El thanks her sincerely and her cheeks redden. “Really, it’s not a big deal. We should probably unpack and then I’ll bring over some groceries for you.” 

They spend the next hour or so sifting through the things Jade had bought for him, from plates and cutlery to sheets and cleaning supplies. El takes his clothes from the suitcase and uses Jade’s hangers to put them in the closet upstairs. By the time they’re done, the sun is much closer to the horizon, rays nearly being blotted out by the house next door. 

Rab whips up a pot of soup on the stove, chicken broth with carrots and peas embellished with salt and pepper. They sit at the small wooden table and trade stories of Jade’s clients, and El’s adventures with the horses, and the things Rab remembers about the two of them when they were “wee children.” The soup sits warm in El’s stomach, and he lets himself smile as they bicker over Rab’s choice of reading material.

Eventually, however, it’s time for them to leave. “We’re three houses down if you need us,” Jade reminds him, giving him another hug. “Just send me a text or come over, Rab’ll always be there.” The short man salutes and pulls him into a hug. 

“Take care o’ yerself, laddie. And if yer going ta go greet the neighbors, you should do it early tomorrow. Most a’ them are home before 8 AM, so if ye get up early enough ye should catch them.” With one last farewell the two of them walk down the driveway, bathed in the setting sun’s red-orange hues. El watches them go, then takes the keys Jade had handed him and locks the door. He goes through the house, making sure every window and door is locked, then washes the dishes and puts them in the drying rack. With one final check, he heads upstairs, and after a quick shower settles down in bed with the few books he’d brought.

He barely gets through a couple chapters before feeling sleepy, and reluctantly closes his book to turn out the lights. As he passes by the nightstand the mark on the back of his hand starts to glow golden. Confused, he examines what’s there and finds a round locket on a chain. He had stored one of Yggdrasil’s seeds inside, he remembers, upon the tree’s request. Its glow matches his hand. He takes the locket and carefully puts it into one of the drawers, then closes it. He’ll plant it in the morning. With cold hands he worms his way under the covers. The bed is unfamiliar, but his body relaxes enough to fall asleep…

~

_He’s in a cell, the musty scent of sewer water and moss growth pervading the air. The feeling of utter betrayal is thick in his chest. Two clay pots sit innocently in the corner, while a rat scurries between them into a hole in the slimy wall. He peeks between the rusty bars, but there’s only darkness all around. With a sense of dread he backs up, foot knocking over one of the pots and sending it clattering to the ground. He freezes, ears pricking up in the ensuing silence. There’s supposed to be a voice chiding him for the noise, he knows this, how does he know this-_

El blinks awake to the sound of his phone alarm, alerting him that it’s 7:30. He brushes his teeth and hair and changes into warmer clothes before grabbing the bowl of cookies off his countertop. Rab had helped him divide them into separate bags the night before for easy gifting. He grabs his favorite purple jacket from the back of the kitchen chair where he’d hung it and heads toward the front door, nearly forgetting his keys. After turning around to get them, he locks the door and heads across the street to 1019 Buzzberry Lane.

The lawn is overrun by clover, their tiny white-and-pink petals attracting fat bumblebees that drift happily from flower to flower. El walks up to the doorstep, noticing the sign taped to the doorbell that says **broken- please knock** in jagged blue crayon. As instructed, he raps his knuckles against the door politely. There’s a moment of silence, then the sound of a lock being turned before a girl pops her head out.

“Hey, you’re the new neighbor, right? Guy who just moved in across the street?” Her hair is blue, similar to the stranger from yesterday. El nods, and she beams. “I’m Mia, nice to meetcha. My brother Erik already left for work, so I’m home alone.” _No parents?_ El thinks. She leans in conspiratorially. “I’m not supposed to open the door for anybody, so don’t tell him about this, alright?” 

“Sure. My name is El.” El offers her a bag from the bowl. “My Mum made these. I hope we can be good friends.” Mia’s eyes sparkle as she looks at them.

“Me too!” She gives him a wide-eyed look. “Do you mind if I take one more? I’ll probably eat these before my brother gets back, to be honest.”

“It’s no problem. I have plenty of extra.” With a cheer and an air punch Mia accepts the second bag.

“Thanks so much!” El gives a final wave goodbye, happy that his first encounter of the morning had gone so well. With a little bit of pep in his step he walks to the next house over, noticing a bit of purple smoke curling out of the brick chimney. A sign on the garage door reads **Arborian Magic Shop** with open hours listed below. Carefully he maneuvers through the pretty vine-covered trellis to the front door and rings the bell. 

Someone inside shouts something. He can hear the sound of running water and something fizzing. Then the door opens and a young lady dressed in green pulls him inside before he can say anything. “Hello! What are you in the market for? Medicinal herbs? Panacea? Some mystifying mixture, perhaps?” El blinks and shakes his head, gesturing to the bowl in his hands. The woman gasps. “Oh, it’s you! And you brought cookies, how sweet of you! Veronica,” she calls. “Come greet our new neighbor!” 

“I’m a little busy right now!” Veronica yells back. There’s a sizzling sound, then a crack. The lady in green tilts her head in concern.

“Oh dear. Well, you might as well come in. I’m Serena,” she introduces. “You must be El. Jade told me all about you!” El follows her deeper into the house, his attention immediately captured by the lush and exotic garden in their backyard. The majority of those plants he’s never even seen before. Veronica sits stirring a large cauldron over the fireplace. They look strikingly similar in appearance. “This is Veronica, my twin sister.” 

Veronica throws a handful of petals into the pot, then takes a glance at him. “Nice to meet you, neighbor. Forgive Serena, she’s a bit slow.” Serena puts her hand to her mouth, affronted. El hands her two bags of cookies as a distraction. “As you can probably tell, we run a magic shop out of our house,” Veronica explains, red hat slipping as she stirs vigorously. 

“We of Arboria are skilled in a manner of enchantments, from protection charms to luck potions and even more,” Serena adds. Veronica snorts, taking a small vial from the nearby shelf and putting a few drops into the cauldron. 

“What she’s trying to say is if you need any magic stuff done, come to us. We’d be happy to help.” 

The morning continues in a similar manner, with El going by each house and leaving cookies with the residents. His next-door neighbor is an eccentric young man by the name of Faris who comes from the southern city of Gallopolis. No one answers the doors of the next two houses, so he leaves the cookies atop the doormats alongside hastily penned notes. At the house after that, a woman in a blue jumpsuit greets him with a smirk and a cheeky blast of cold air. The second-to-last house has a pretty pot of anemones sitting at the doorstep. A woman named Michelle peeks her head out of the door with a giggle and in exchange for the cookies tells him that her mother is the one who owns the house; she and her fiancé are just visiting.

That leaves just one house. Nervously, El follows the long winding driveway to the flashy house at the mouth of the neighborhood, number 1012. As his finger touches the doorbell a loud trumpet melody plays, causing him to flinch and duck his head. _Hopefully this neighbor isn’t completely insane_ …

“Darling!” A sing-songy voice calls out. El whips his head up and looks around confusedly. “Up here!” He cranes his neck just in time to see a slender man do a backflip off the _fucking roof_. With a gust of wind he lands gracefully on his feet and poses. His hair is slicked back, and he’s wearing a red long-sleeve t-shirt over some grey-and-white striped pants, complete with an ostentatious purple feather boa. “Hello, honey! Welcome to the house of the Great Sylvando!” 

El has just enough time to think _what did I eat this morning?_ before the door flies open and a group of young men in matching red boas and tights swarms them. He stands there dumbfounded as someone starts tapping out a rhythm on the drums and they launch into some kind of choreography. Sylvando puts a hand on his shoulder, as if sensing that he’s completely overwhelmed. “We were in the middle of a practice, see,” he explains. “But don’t you worry your pretty head about it! The Soldiers of Smile always perform better with an audience.” 

“Um…” El holds up the bowl of cookies. “You can have these.” Sylvando gasps dramatically and puts a hand to his lips.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you darling!” He tilts his head. “But are you sure you want to give us all this?” El nods, thinking of the batch he still has at home. “Well, if you insist!” He calls out to the others over the sound of their music and they take the bags, splitting the cookies between them.

“This is delicious!” Someone shouts. Sylvando smiles and claps his hands.

“Thank you so much, sweetie. Oh, before you go, here!” He whips out a card from somewhere or other and hands it to El. “We have neighborhood parties here once a month. It’s a potluck, so just bring whatever you can.” He wiggles his fingers in a little wave. “I hope to see you there! Everyone’s going to want to meet our new neighbor, after all.” Then the door swings shut with another trumpet sound.

El looks down at the card in his hand. Saturday, 6 PM, 1012 Buzzberry Lane. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. party time

With a grumble Erik rests his chin in his hand and drums his fingers on the counter listlessly. They’d had two, maybe three customers all day. Ever since the 7-Eleven opened across the street, their little convenience store “Viking” had lost almost all relevance. The only upside to the lack of customers is the amount of free time he has to think.

After the run-in with the gorgeous stranger yesterday, he had savored the sweet reward before catching a cab to take him back home, the taste of cinnamon lingering in his mouth. Mia, the nosy little brat, had asked for details about his day. Just to annoy her he loudly lamented not getting the stranger’s name and number, until she had punched him and complained about him being “grooooss, stop!” 

Heliodor’s a big city _.  _ He’ll probably never see that guy again. With a sigh he takes another glance at the clock, counting down the seconds. Only half an hour to go until he can punch out…

“Erik! Take these and restock the shelves!”  _ Ugh.  _ His boss frowns and crosses his arms, nodding toward the boxes of supplies. “Well? Get to it!” The impulse to rebel is immediate, especially because the amount of boxes stacked there is staggering, but he  _ needs  _ this job to pay rent, and he promised Mia a cool birthday present. So he grits his teeth, rolls up his sleeves and gets to work.

After a whole hour of working overtime for no pay, Erik finally stumbles out of the small shop sporting red marks on his arms from lifting the boxes. He threads through the crowds of people getting off of work and waits at the bus stop for the next route home. 

The bus is packed as usual. He keeps one hand on his wallet and one hand on the overhead strap, body swaying as the bus swerves through traffic. After a while spent staring out at the passing cars, he disembarks at the corner of Wakerobin Park, and from there it’s only a couple of blocks to their neighborhood. 

Frysabel waves at him as he passes, moving books from her car into the garage. He gives her an awkward smile and wave in return, trying to avoid being pulled into a conversation without it being too obvious. It’s not that he doesn’t like her, but....

As he unlocks the front door to their house, he spots Mia sitting criss-cross on the living room floor, staring raptly at the screen of their box television (a gift from Derk). He relocks the door behind him and goes over to ruffle her hair. “Hey, sorry I wasn’t back sooner. The boss had me stay late again.” She looks up at him with a gremlin grin.

“Does that mean we can order pizza?” He makes a face and crosses his arms.

“What? No,” he says. They literally just had pizza for dinner three days ago. “I’ll warm something up.” 

Mia juts her bottom lip out at him. “Meanie.” Then she turns back to her cartoons. He sighs and leaves her be to go and poke around in the freezer. There are a couple frozen meals tucked away in the corner, and he pulls those out because frankly, he doesn’t have enough energy to be cooking anything more complicated.

While watching the meals rotate lazily in the microwave he lets his mind wander.  _ Mia’s birthday is next week… what am I going to get her? Rent’s going up, too…  _ He takes the trays of food out, nearly burning his fingers in the process. “Ow!”  _ Maybe I’ll go to an antiques store or something. Find some secondhand jewelry.  _ “Hey, come here and eat!” He calls.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mia responds from the other room. He slides one of the trays of teriyaki chicken and vegetables over to her side of the table as she trudges in, cracking her back. “Oh wait, hold on!” She dashes back into the other room. Erik waits with raised brow for her to return. “Tada!”

She’s holding a ziploc bag of cookies raised like a trophy. “What did I tell you about using the oven while I’m gone,” he groans. She sticks out her tongue.

“I didn’t bake these, dipshit.” She tosses him the bag. “The new neighbor across the street came by and gave them to me. He’s pretty cute. Totally your type.”  _ These cookies look oddly familiar…  _ He fishes one out and takes a skeptical nibble. The familiar taste of cinnamon flashes across his tongue.  _ And wait… didn’t that guy say he just moved in?  _ The pieces slot together in his mind. He slams his hand on the table in disbelief.

“No fuckin’ way!”

~

He tries to catch glimpses of their new neighbor for the rest of the week, but the other is surprisingly elusive. Although, maybe it has to do with the fact that he leaves for work at 6:30 and gets back at 5... Nevertheless, he hardly sees any evidence that a person’s even living across the street, save for the garbage bin that gets rolled out on Thursday and the garden in the front that springs up seemingly overnight. 

Mia points out that, “you could go over and talk to him, you know, instead of lurking like a creep” but that is  _ absolutely  _ not an option. There’s no way he’s going over without confirming his suspicions first. Unfortunately, as Saturday rolls around avoidance becomes impossible; there’s no way the new guy will miss the neighborhood party. And it’s not like they can skip out on it either: Frysabel will be concerned about their absence, and Veronica will make fun of him for being a chicken. Plus, Sylvando always lets them take extra leftovers.

  
  


Before they leave for the party Erik double-checks his hair in the bathroom mirror, making sure it is suitably spiky. There are little bags under his eyes, he notices. He’s been getting less sleep lately due to these weird dreams he’s been having, like being in a jungle where vines slowly twine around his legs and suffocate him, or being chased on horseback, or standing at the foot of a volcano that touches the sky. The thing that nags him about these dreams is the feeling that there  _ should  _ be someone by his side, but when he looks around there’s no one there.

The dreams irk him more than they should, but with his bowl of layered bean dip ready to go and Mia shouting at him “let’s go already!” from across the house he doesn’t really have time to delve into it. So he splashes some water on his face and prepares for socializing.

The party is as lively as ever when they get there. There are lights strung up all over Sylvando’s yard, and some sort of waltz music is playing. Most of their neighbors are already hanging out; Michelle and Kai, and Frysabel and Krystalinda are swaying together on the grass while Hendrik hovers nearby, most likely working up the courage to ask Jasper to dance. Sylvando takes the dip from him with a grin and a bow, then heads toward Veronica and Serena, who are lingering by the food table. Veronica catches his eye and jerks her head to the side. He looks where she’s pointing.

Oh. Wow. There he is. Standing between Rab and Jade in the corner is the stranger from before, dark hair falling half in his face as he listens to them talk. As if sensing Erik’s gaze on him he turns and their eyes meet. Erik feels himself tense. He’s sweating, he distantly registers.

The stranger smiles at him from across the yard, then murmurs something to Jade and points in his direction. The tall girl waves him off, still engrossed in her conversation with Rab. He starts making his way over to them. “Good luck, lover boy,” Mia mutters with a smirk. Then she goes to pester Veronica at the food table. 

“I didn’t expect to see  _ you _ here,” the young man comments as he approaches, still smiling teasingly. His eyes are a really pretty shade of blue-green. “Thanks again for helping me out at the station.” 

Erik takes a breath in an attempt to calm the trembling in his chest. “Uh, yeah, no problem. Thanks for the cookies.” He rubs his neck nervously. “The name’s Erik, by the way.”

“I’m El.” A pretty name for a pretty boy. He glances at something behind Erik and laughs. It’s a quiet sound full of warmth. “Your sister really is something, isn’t she?” 

Erik turns and looks. Mia’s on Serena’s shoulders, chucking chips at Veronica while they chase her around the yard. “Yeah, she’s a little menace,” he replies fondly. Then he notices El shivering. “Are you cold? We can go sit by the fire if you want.” El acquiesces and they move to claim two of the lawn chairs by the campfire. On their way there, Erik snags a cup of punch from the table. Overhead, the sky starts to turn from twilight orange to the dark blue of dusk. El rubs his hands together, hunched over like he’s trying to preserve as much heat as possible. Sometimes Erik forgets other people aren’t as naturally resilient to the cold as he is. “So what do you think of the neighborhood so far?”

El shrugs and ducks his head bashfully. “It seems nice, but… to be honest, I haven’t been going out much. Quite frankly, I’m still a little overwhelmed.” He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “And it’s not like I know a lot of people, apart from their names.”

“I mean… I could give you a quick rundown on everyone, if you want.” 

“Would you really do that?” The hopeful tone in his voice has Erik pausing with his cup halfway to his lips. He feels his cheeks flush and prays to the Goddess that the red-orange light of the fire disguises it.

“If you don’t mind hearing my opinions of everyone,” he quips back. El grins and shakes his head, getting comfortable in his seat as he prepares to listen. Erik drags the heel of one foot up onto the chair and crosses his arms around his knee. “Well, first things first, I’m Erik.” He gives El his best roguish smirk, and feels an immense sense of accomplishment when the other beams back. “I take care of my kid sister, and when I’m not doing that I’m working at a shitty convenience store in the city.” He holds out his hand and lets a few pebbles float up from the ground. “I’m not really talented at magic like some people, but I can move rocks. A bit.” He floats the prettiest pebble over to El, dropping it into his cupped palms.

“Hey, that’s still pretty neat,” El placates, examining the thin white bands crossing the surface of the stone. “What about your sister?” Erik rolls his eyes.

“Oh, Mia’s magic’s got her in trouble more times that I can count. She’s kind of like me, except with gems and precious metals instead of regular old rocks. Believe me, it took a lot of effort to teach her that stealing is wrong.” He looks over at her, finally exhausted from running all over the place. She’s tucked in-between the twins, sneaking food from their plates. “Like I said, she’s a handful. But I wouldn’t change what we have for anything…” He trails off.

El’s voice interrupts his train of thought. “Sounds like you’re a good brother.” Erik makes a face, looking down at his laced fingers.

“Well, I’m trying my best. Anyway, I’ll tell you a bit about the others.” He jerks his thumb towards the twins. “Serena and Veronica are pretty okay, I guess. I mean, Serena’s nice, but Veronica threatens to set me on fire all the time. Mia likes them, though.”

He points across the yard to Sylvando next. “Sylv’s a lot, but he means well. He’s the leader of a pretty famous dance team called the Soldiers of Smile. He’s also the reason our neighborhood is as close as it is. Without him I probably wouldn’t know half of the people here.” Turning to the right, he nods at the people dancing. “Frysabel and Krystalinda are basically moms without kids. Frys works at the library, and I’m not really sure what Krystalinda does. I don’t _ really  _ talk to them much. Michelle and Kai I don’t talk to much either, although I heard Kai works as a fisherman.”

He gestures toward Jade and Rab next, but El stops him before he can say anything. “I know them already,” he explains. “Rab’s my grandfather, and Jade’s basically my sister.” 

Erik blanches. “Oh, uh… you probably don’t want to hear what I had to say, then.” El laughs, the tinkle of a bell, and shakes his head.

“No, go ahead. I won’t be offended.” 

“ _ Alright _ …” He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “Well, Jade’s awesome but also really terrifying. I tried to spar with her once and she kicked my ass.” He covers his face with one hand. “Ugh, my face still hurts just thinking about it… As for Rab, he seems like a pretty cool old guy. I was thinking about asking him for magic lessons, but. Eh.” El grins and nods, and Erik takes that as a sign to continue. He turns toward the last group of people. “Marina is Michelle’s mom. She’s retired now, but she was one of the leading marine biologists of her time, and only partially because of her magic. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but legend has it she can see everything that happens in the ocean.”

“And finally, Hendrik and Jasper, the two idiots over there. They’re both drama teachers at the local high school, so you can guess how many arguments they get into. Supposedly they’re childhood friends, but they act closer to a bunch of kindergarteners with crushes.” He shrugs, putting his hands up in a what-can-you-do position. “If you really want to make friends, I’d suggest starting with Hendrik. He’s a bit serious on the outside but on the inside he doesn’t know what’s going on half the time. Jasper’s a bit more hissy.” He straightens his back and claps his hands. “And that’s about it for Erik’s neighborhood tour! Your fee will be 200 dollars and 40 cents, no tax-”

El jabs him with his elbow and snorts, a completely ungraceful sound, and by the Goddess it just makes him cuter. A cool twilight breeze flows over them, making their hair dance in the wind. Erik hears the soft crunch of shoes on gravel approaching from behind him, and he has to force himself not to flinch as Jade appears out of the corner of his eye.

“El. Rab and I are heading out soon. You should go and pack some leftovers to take back.” She glances back and forth curiously between the two of them. El gets up from his seat, stretches, and nods.

“Oh, uh, before you go. The twins, Mia and I have a group chat, if you wanna swap numbers I can add you?” Erik tries to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. El’s eyes light up and he nods more enthusiastically. “Okay, here…” He hands El his unlocked phone.

The brunette taps his number in and saves it as a new contact. “Thanks, Erik. I hope we can spend more time together, later.” He smiles sweetly and heads off to the food table, where Sylv is passing out empty takeout containers. Jade lingers behind; Erik can feel her gaze as she assesses him.

“You hurt him, I’ll end you,” she mutters shortly. He taps his foot nervously and nods.

  
“Right. Got it.” His body tenses as she pats him on the shoulder before taking her leave. Before him, the dying fire casts its dim red glow over its surroundings. He’s not exactly  _ scared  _ of Jade, but… 

Mia runs up from behind and folds her arms over his head, mussing the spikes. “Hey! If you’re done flirting now, you should come get some food before it’s all gone. Miss Marina’s fried cod is delish!” Erik sighs and knocks her hands off his head.

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses, jeez.”


	3. stage fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrik is awkward, what else is new, also plot stuff starting to creep into the picture (albeit very very slowly)

“Princess? I didn’t expect to see you here.” With a sigh, Jade shakes her head at the purple-haired man standing with a loaf of bread halfway between the shelf and his basket. 

“For the last time, Hendrik, that play was years ago. You don’t need to keep calling me that. I was a terrible princess anyway,” she mutters, crossing her arms in embarrassment. “Don’t you remember? I forgot my lines on opening night.”

Hendrik gives her a guilty look. “I may have shown the students the recording from that night,” he admits. “They see you as improvisation royalty.”

“You did not!” Jade covers her face with one hand, basket of groceries forgotten in the other. “I appreciate the admiration, but please...” She sends him a scathing look. “You  _ know  _ I’m going to come help with the set, I can’t walk in there knowing I’m a local celebrity!”

“Well… you could always improvise?” She grabs the first thing out of her basket (a bag of bagels) and chucks it at him. “I’m sorry!” He catches it and bows apologetically. “Truly, you have my sincerest apologies. I did not know how big a deal it was. I’ll ask the students to be polite and courteous when you visit.”

A child in the next aisle starts crying. Jade kind of empathizes with them. 

“Hmph. Apology accepted. As long as you stop calling me princess from now on.”

“As you wish, p- Jade.” He nods and finally places the bread into his basket. “I will see you at a later time, then. Have a nice day.” 

Jade shakes her head at his retreating back and turns to scan the shelves for that cinnamon raisin bread Rab likes.  _ Honestly, that man… _

~

Ever since El moved in, Jade’s been having strange dreams. There are several unusual things about them: the fact that she can remember them at all, the events that take place within them (traveling to places she’s pretty sure don’t exist, putting on a purple masquerade mask, having the urge to fight her father), and the people that are in them (not just Serena and Veronica, who she sees regularly, but El and Sylvando and Erik of all people). 

She’s asked Rab about them, and he says he’s had the same ones. He suspects it’s due to this whole “Luminary” business. What exactly it all means, they have no clue. But it’s mostly El’s business, so they decide to leave it be.

Besides, there are better things to be thinking about on a day like this. Specifically, how cute her girlfriend is. The sky is clear, the breeze is gentle, and Serena looks absolutely stunning against the backdrop of green leaves and red-and-white checkers.

“Here you go.” The blonde hands Jade a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with the corners cut off (just the way she likes it). A ray of sunlight peeks through the drooping boughs of the willow tree above them, illuminating her hair in golden glow. “Something on my face?” she questions.

“Just thinking about how pretty you are,” Jade responds, truthfully. Serena giggles and blushes.

“Oh you! Such a charmer.” She smoothes the picnic blanket out with one hand and reaches for the little pitcher of lemonade with the other. After pouring herself a cup and taking a dainty sip, she lays down with her head in Jade’s lap. “It is such a lovely day, isn’t it?”

Jade hums in agreement and cards her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, relishing in the physical touch. The moment is ruined by the sound of Veronica yelling inside the house.

“Oh, for fucks sake! You can’t be serious!” They hear her stomping around, then the sound of glass breaking. “Ugh, for the love of-” The door opens, and she sticks her head out, part of her left braid singed. “Sorry to bother you, lovebirds. Serena, can you get me some of the wyrmwood and a couple sprigs of glimmergrass?”

Serena sits up, brushing a speck of pollen off her face. “Okay,” she replies, and untangles herself from Jade. “I’ll be right back!” She disappears into the thicket of magical plants that makes up their backyard, humming quietly to herself.

Looking over her shoulder, Jade raises an eyebrow at the older twin. “Everything alright?” Veronica sighs.

“Nothing I can’t handle. One of our clients asked for an appearance-altering potion, and since it’s pretty complicated magic I keep messing it up.” She shakes her head. “Most of the time we just sell luck and healing potions, so I’m a little out of practice. Still, that’s no excuse to not get this done. I just hope they don’t explain why they want it… Sometimes I feel like we’re less a magic store and more a sex shop.”

“Ugh.” Jade crinkles her nose just as Serena returns, a couple of glowing green twigs and shiny fronds in her arms. She hands them to Veronica who thanks her. “Well, good luck with that.”

“Thanks. Have a good picnic, I’ll try not to burn the house down.” She disappears back inside, already muttering something under her breath. Serena settles back down and Jade puts an arm around her shoulder affectionately.

Something about what Veronica had said nags her, but she ignores it. After all, it  _ is  _ a very lovely day.

~

Chaos erupts as soon as Jade sets one heeled boot onstage.

“All hail the princess of improv!” A student shouts, and they all trip over themselves in order to bow. Jade sighs, and glances exasperated at Hendrik. He has the grace to look guilty.

Backstage, Jasper scoffs and sends a narrow-eyed glare at the group of kids. “Enough of that.” He rolls his eyes and gestures for Jade to come closer. The portable desk he’s sitting at is covered in all manner of papers and files, with a repurposed soup can overflowing with pens perched on the corner. “Thank you for coming as usual, Jade. Hendrik and the students could use some help repainting the stage, and parts of the backdrops. I’ll join you all once I finish this blasted paperwork.” 

She nods, already having changed into an old white t-shirt and some jeans shorts. “I’ll get to work, then.” Moving to the other side of the auditorium, she grabs a can of red-brown paint and a brush, then goes to where Hendrik is already starting on one of the faux brick walls.

Paint fumes fill the air; someone turns on a fan in the corner to combat them. Jasper puts on some classical music, and bit by bit the stage starts to look more and more like a true set. After an hour or two, one of the students drives off and returns with a couple boxes of pizza that Jasper had called in an order for. Legs speckled with paint and hair damp with sweat, Jade takes a slice and sits down next to Hendrik on the stairs between rows 17 and 18, ignoring the lingering stare Jasper sends the two of them.

The older man takes a drink from his water bottle, one of those sports ones with the pull-out top that Jade had gotten for him. “I hope Jasper’s not too stressed… he seems more tightly strung than usual today.”

Jade tilts her head back to look up at the row of lights attached to the ceiling. “He thinks you fancy me.” She hears Hendrik sputter and restrains the urge to snicker.

“Pardon?! Since when?! Ugh…” He puts his head in his hands, mortified. “Why would he even think that?”

“Well, I  _ was  _ your favorite student.”

“Yes, the key word being  _ student _ , not favorite. Does he truly think so low of me?” Jade pats his back reassuringly, ignoring the dampness of the fabric under her fingertips. 

“It might be because we’ve known each other for so long, since you’re such a good family friend. Although, I do think of you more as a not-actual-brother. Right after my other not-actual-brother, of course.” Jade pauses to think. “You’re a man of honor, and Jasper knows that. If anything, it’s more of a compliment to me that he thinks I could somehow seduce you.”

“O-oh. I meant no offense, you _are_... very beautiful, it’s just-” Hendrik stammers, face now an unnatural shade of red. 

Jade fights down a snort and instead smiles kindly at him. “I get it, don’t worry. You should probably clear that up with Jasper, though.” After Hendrik nods she adds, “And ask the man out, while you’re at it.” 

“I will not.”


	4. heliodor castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Krystalinda are best friends and you can't convince me otherwise, the chapter.

Jasper’s been having a rough day.

It started early in the morning, when he had woken up alone and cold in his bed, rolling over only to find that the pendant he’s had since childhood had somehow snapped off its chain in his sleep. A symbol of his and Hendrik’s fracturing relationship, perhaps. He’d had a minor breakdown in the shower before deciding to stow it in his car’s glove compartment, making a mental note to ask someone to fix it.

Despite waking up early, he’d gotten to work abysmally late; Hendrik, in all his mercy, hadn’t said anything, but he could feel the students’ lingering gazes and hear their stifled giggles. That was one thing about drama kids; they always loved juicy gossip. Next thing he knows, they’ll probably start saying he hates his job… or that he has a lover. He had grimaced at the thought and barked orders at the group to restart the scene over, inwardly seething. 

Then, during 5th and 6th period, he’d driven across town to the small café he usually got his caffeine fix at, only to find that it had gone out of business. Frustrated and a little sad (the owner had been such a nice lady), he’d had to stop by a McDonalds to get a coffee instead. Tasting it, he’d quickly remembered why he didn’t buy from there normally; the drink was little more than bean water, not nearly as strong as he liked, and with no depth to it. Still, he drank it. Caffeine was caffeine, after all.

During after-school hours, Jade had showed up to help with setting up the stage. He had… mixed feelings towards her. On one hand, he was genuinely glad she had come to visit, and that she had fond enough memories of their class to visit, and she  _ was  _ an exceptional student. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but be jealous of the way she was so obviously close to his co-teacher, sitting next to each other during their pizza break and speaking to each other in hushed tones. Jade had said something, and Hendrik had turned red and started sputtering, and Jasper had looked down at his stupid paperwork before his blatant glaring gave him away. Budget cuts had hit their school hard, and immersing himself in the stress and frustration of figuring out how to get around them kept his mind off of how green with envy he was.

After the students had all grabbed their bags and shuffled out of the auditorium, chattering amongst themselves, Hendrik had pulled him aside, and for a split second he expected the worst. But then! The purple-haired man had apologized ( _ apologized?!)  _ in that low rumble, specifically stating that he has no intentions of courting Jade, and “I never thought I was giving you the impression that I was.” 

Was he that obvious? Jasper had bristled and said something like “Of course I never thought that, why, concerned about your ‘knightly’ honor?” Then he took his bag and fled.

Now here he is, sitting in his car in the driveway of his home, looking at the darkened windows and wanting desperately to not be alone for the next few hours. He buries his face in his hands  and sighs heavily, then pulls out his phone to text Krystalinda. After getting the go-ahead, he gets out of his car and walks down the street to the house next door.

Krystalinda greets him at the doorstep, making a sympathetic face as he trudges up the path. “Long day?” She asks.

He grunts in response, and she lets him in. Frysabel is perched on the arm of the large armchair in the living room with a bag of popcorn, and she gives him a little wave. “Hello, Jasper! There’s a pan of salmon on the stove if you want something to eat, Miss Marina gave us plenty of extra. You know where the plates and forks are!” Sadly enough, he does. He’s been to their house a lot more than he’d like to admit.

He takes a plate and scoops a bit of salmon and green beans onto it, then heads back to the living room. Krystalinda has taken her rightful place in the armchair, leaning back lazily as she puts her feet up on the glass table and flicks through the tv channels. He settles onto the couch as she decides to put on some sort of medical drama and takes a few bites of his food. There’s a hint of lemon, and the green herbs crusted onto the fish add a fuller flavor. The green beans are soft and buttery as well.

Halfway through their show, Krystalinda heads to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle. “Wine?” She asks, chilling it with her touch before pouring herself a glass. Jasper graciously accepts, while Frysabel declines. The alcohol sends a pleasant buzz through his system, and while he’s not drunk it certainly helps him relax a bit. 30 minutes later, the credits start to roll, and Krys mutes it before turning to him with one raised eyebrow. “So. Something happen at work?”

The wine’s loosened his tongue, and he owes her an explanation for basically crashing their dinner night. He sighs and pulls out the broken chain and pendant from his bag. “Well, first off, do you think you could fix this?” 

Frysabel looks surprised. “Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without that on!” She carefully takes it from him and inspects it. Krystalinda snorts.

“Yeah, it’s a miracle it didn’t break sooner. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wore it in the shower.” She takes the necklace from her wife and holds it up to the light. “I can probably fix it. Give me a couple days and I’ll have it back to you just in time for you to pine over Hendrik some more.” 

Jasper hisses at her. She ignores him, used to it by now. “I do not  _ pine  _ over Hendrik! I hate him.” He crosses his arms and tosses his ponytail over his shoulder. “He thinks he’s so high and mighty just because the principal and students like him more… and it’s like he  _ lives  _ to embarrass me! Earlier he told me that he honestly doesn’t like Jade in that way, and I made an utter fool of myself in response.”

“Not like that’s anything new,” Krystalinda mutters, and he glares at her.

“Why am I friends with you, you’re supposed to comfort me in my time of need.”

She clicks her tongue at him. “As your friend, it is my duty to call you out on your bullshit.” Frysabel giggles behind her hand. “You can’t possibly say you’re  _ disappointed  _ you don’t have to compete with Jade. She’s hot. Too young for me and not my type,” she amends. “But hot.”

“Hmph.” Deep down he  _ is  _ relieved that Hendrik isn’t interested in Jade. But it’s not like he’s going to admit that to Krystalinda. She would only rub it in his face. “Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that he acts like I don’t exist. And on the rare occasion that he does acknowledge me, it’s to say something condescending or confusing.”

He watches the two women exchange glances. “Are we talking about the same Hendrik?” Frysabel asks, genuinely concerned. 

Jasper frowns, brow creasing. “What does that mean?”

“It means, my dear dumb fucking idiot, that whenever you two are in the same room Hendrik’s attention is on you pretty much constantly. He may not come up and talk to you, but the sentiment’s there.”

“I think he’s just shy,” Frysabel adds, eyes twinkling behind her glasses. Jasper averts his gaze and glowers at the floor.

“Listen, you two aren’t going to get anywhere like this. You’re like…” Krystalinda waves her hand around as if expecting a simile to pop out of the air. “Like binary stars, constantly circling each other, but never touching.” She smirks and waggles her eyebrows. “And you want to touch, don’t you?” 

The blonde man abruptly stands up. “I think it’s about time I headed home.” He bows deeply. “Thank you for your hospitality.” The two women watch as he grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

Frysabel sighs, draping herself over her wife. “You tease that poor man too much,” she scolds gently. Krystalinda cackles at that but presses a kiss to her cheek anyways.

“He deserves it for making us witness this disgusting mess in the first place. Let’s just hope he decides to get his shit together sometime soon… because Hendrik sure as hell won’t.”

  
  


~

He tells Krystalinda to kill Hendrik right before he wakes up.

Jasper jerks under the covers, eyes flying open as he promptly starts to feel sick. He grabs the trash bin at the side of his bed and holds it in his lap, feeling the waves of nausea come and go as he closes his eyes and hangs his head over it. There’s still that lingering sense of hollow satisfaction he had from his dream crawling up the back of his throat, and he wants it out.

Eventually he manages to relax a bit, taking a few sips of water from the bottle on his nightstand with shaking hands. He lays back down, fingers fumbling for the pendant around his neck before realizing that it’s not there. After a few deep breaths, he curls up on his side and rubs his eyes tiredly.

He’s not sure what compelled him to say so to Krystalinda earlier, but he honestly doesn’t hate Hendrik. Sure, he’s been looking up to the other since they were children, and he had begrudged Hendrik his athleticism in school. When he had discovered drama, he thought they’d finally be evenly matched at something. But of course not, because Hendrik naturally excels at everything he does. So he’ll admit, there’s a bit of envy there.

But in his dreams, that envy is warped into something physical, a visceral manifestation of hatred that culminates in him trying to get Hendrik killed. And that? That is not at all what he wants.

He’s had dreams of darkness and death for as long as he can remember, but recently they’ve gotten worse, more clear and defined. Exasperated with himself and tired of thinking, he clutches a hand in the sheets and rolls over, forcing himself to clear his mind in meditation.

Maybe he’ll ask the twins down the street for something to help aid sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to write Jasper in character in an au. Like I have to stay true to his inner envy and ambition whilst toning it down a bit to fit the setting. I'm a firm believer that since Jasper is a creature of envy he'd totally be jealous of Krys and Frys' domestic relationship and he wants that with Hendrik, but he's also jealous of Hendrik himself and how effortless he makes things seem, and those things clash in his mind big time.


End file.
